


woman of water

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Distopia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak seharusnya hujan turun hari itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woman of water

**woman of water**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium/2p!Spain. **Genre** : Sci-Fi/Angst. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : canon, distopia.

* * *

Dia pernah meramal, satu atau dua kali, bahwa mereka akan mewarnai langit-langit kereta dengan warna biru. Mereka rindu cuaca yang baik, cerah, leluasa untuk layang-layang mengangkasa dan berenang di dalam arus angin, yang sekarang hanya berupa arsip dan data kompresan di lain dimensi, begitu perhitungannya.

Namun sepanjang gerbong, meski semuanya baru, tetap saja seluruhnya kelabu. Ada yang ia lewatkan dalam prediksinya. Barangkali mereka lebih cinta langit yang mendung, yang dulunya dilabeli metafora kesedihan; tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Metafora kerinduan.

Ia bergerak di kursinya. Mendekati hingga hidungnya nyaris mencium jendela. Tak pernah ada jalur yang sama dari flat ke markas dalam dua hari berturut-turut, selalu ia lakukan hanya untuk mengawasi dunia yang tak seberapa. Perubahan adalah rekan terbaik waktu, dan ia tahu ia tak mampu melakukan segalanya untuk menghentikan keduanya—bahkan hanya salah satunya, maka ia lebih memilih untuk mengawasi, mengawasi, mengawasi. Barangkali ia bisa tahu apa guna dirinya.

Emma baru saja kembali menyandarkan punggung, hanya untuk kembali lagi kepada jendela.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin_.

Ia meletakkan tangan di keningnya sambil menghantam punggung kursi. _Sudah hilang_. _Yang mana lagi berikutnya?_

Emma menggeleng lalu menelan ludah. Memangnya bisanya apa? Mengamuk seperti serigala tidak akan mengembalikan danau yang kerontang itu. Si pencuri persediaan terakhir bisa saja bukan kancil cerdik. Mana tahu dia adalah seekor pterodactyl berotak primata, atau sejenis simpanse berisi kecerdasan buatan di kepalanya. Rubah atau serigala bisa apa? Dia cuma _air_ , barangkali. Air yang hanya bisa mengalir, ikut alur, berkelok dibawa kontur bumi, diterjunkan tekstur tanah yang kadang tak bersahabat, ikut saja hukum dari hulu ke hilir.

Tetapi paling tidak, perubahan itu tidak terjadi seluruhnya dalam sekejap.

Emma masih bisa melihat keceriaan. Dua orang berbicara di depan hologram dari jam tangan seorang perempuan tua, rambutnya kelabu tetapi leher dan punggungnya masih tegak. Arah pukul tiga Emma, betapa menyenangkan melihat semua itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ini foto saat hujan bulan Desember, saat ulang tahun pernikahanku dan kakekmu yang kedua. Betapa menyenangkan saat itu. Kami berebut mengambil foto di tengah hujan. Lihatlah yang berikutnya."

"Ah, iya, benar!"

"Sayang, kau memerhatikan cerita Nenek atau tidak?"

"Iya, benar! Itu Emma Laurent van Leeuwenhoek! Nek, itu dia! Pakar rekayasa geologi dan klimatologi yang kubicarakan tadi malam!"

Emma tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya tiba-tiba dingin, tetapi ia paksa untuk mengangkatnya, melambai singkat. "Halo ... selamat ... sore?" Masam sekali kerongkongannya. Aneh sekali rasa semua ini—semoga mereka bukan orang yang akan menganggapnya tidak berguna.

"Nak Emma! Astaga, sungguh suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!" Nenek beranjak dari kursinya, segera menyodorkan tangan. "Jadi, kapan hujan selanjutnya, Nak? Kudengar mereka menguranginya lagi menjadi tiga tahun sekali?"

Bahu Emma lemas, ia membalas jabatan tangan dengan lesu. "Saya akan—akan memastikan jadwal berikutnya. Kami punya rencana dalam beberapa hari ke depan, tetapi kami memastikan stok gas pereaksi ... dan ditambah lagi, ada perawatan pada mesin pengekstraksi gas impor dari Jupiter, jadi ..."

"Nek! Lihat! Nek!"

Emma dan Nenek menoleh bersamaan.

"Hujan!"

"Astaga, benar-benar hujan!"

Semuanya lupa dengan segala hal di tangan mereka. Nenek dan cucunya mengabaikan Emma.

Emma sendiri trenyuh di kursinya. Matanya tertuju begitu saja kepada hujan yang mulai jatuh ke jendela, lalu luruh berlomba ke dasar. Menjilat badan kereta cepat, habis menguap di antara arus elektrik yang memacu kereta di bawah sana.

Matanya tak menguakkan apa-apa kecuali kegamangan berlapis. Mereka memutuskannya mendadak, entah karena apa. Kerinduan itu terobati. Tidak, tidak untuk suatu kabar yang baik. Ini berarti akan ada penantian berikutnya; yang panjang dan penuh risiko. Entah berapa manusia yang akan habis usianya sebelum menikmati hujan berikutnya.

Ia rindu danau _itu_. _Itu_ , yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Sekian puluh tahun lalu ia hobi mengamati dirinya sendiri di permukaan, mencari lagi sosok dia sendiri yang sebelumnya, yang masih berani tersenyum untuk bermimpi banyak hal tentang dunia, tentang angkasa, atau luar semesta. Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, mimpi itu susut, perlahan harapannya hanya tertambat di hal yang sama dengan ketakutannya; air.

Emma tak berani bermimpi banyak lagi selain air.

Ia tak bisa memikirkan masa depan lagi kecuali berhubungan dengan air. Air sudah membuat dia dan kawan-kawannya sibuk—takkkan ada waktu untuk hal lain.

Air mungkin tak bisa terbentuk lagi di bumi. Mimpinya juga, seakan sudah tak bisa lagi mewujud di kepalanya. Bermimpi hanya membikin sengsara.

"'Tonio, kau melakukan ini semua tanpa perintahku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Danau di jalur 789-A sudah mengering. Manusia butuh pasokan air."

"Aku tahu." Hambar. "Aku baru saja melewatinya."

"Karena itu tolonglah maafkan aku." Tergesa sekali. Emma bahkan bisa mendengar Ludwig berteriak memerintah di belakang suara Antonio, dan debat antara Arthur juga Francis.

"Terjadi kekacauan, kah?"

Hela napas membuat Emma resah.

"Santiago membuat semua orang repot."

"Hentikan kereta ini! Hentikan! Kami ingin keluar!"

"Hujan ini! Hujan ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan!"

Keributan memaksa Emma mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Dan, _gila_ :kereta laknat ini memang sungguh-sungguh berhenti. Stasiun terdekat berada di sektor beda huruf yang butuh ratusan blok untuk mencapainya dengan kedua kaki.

Sekali lagi. "Halo, 'Tonio, jemput aku di jalur 792-D."

* * *

"Apakah stok hidrogen dari Jupiter aman?"

"Singkirkan dulu itu dari pikiranmu, Em, karena Santiago—"

Emma berhenti, tidak setuju dengan Antonio meski begitu murah hati Antonio mengungkapkan kegamangannya. "Apakah masih memungkinkan mengekstraksi hidrogen dari Jupiter, lalu apakah stok oksigen bumi masih mencukupi untuk dikombinasi?"

"Menurut laporan terbaru dari Matthew, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, paling tidak untuk satu bulan ke depan."

"Perawatan mesin?"

"Berjalan dengan baik. Alat cadangan masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, walau dayanya kurang kita masih bisa membuat air dalam produksi yang mencukupi." Gestur tangan Antonio bermain di udara dan diikuti oleh mata Emma yang masih penuh rasa yang kacau. "Buktinya, kita bisa menginisiasi hujan sekarang, 'kan?"

Emma mengetukkan sepatunya di lantai, keras-keras. Hanya sesaat, dan ia tak membuat Antonio menunggu lagi. "Sekarang, bawa aku pada Santiago."

Antonio ber-uh tapi Emma tak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Peretasan."

Emma berhenti lagi. Mengernyit dalam.

"Masih borgol tangannya. Tidak dengan pintu—dan semoga kemungkinan itu tidak ada."

"Laki-laki itu!"

Antonio berteriak kencang, minta ditunggu, tetapi Emma sudah lenyap di koridor. Antonio nyaris menabrak anak buah Alfred, dan ketika ia menemukan Emma di ujung lorong, perempuan itu telah selesai memindai retina dan otaknya, dan gerbang demi gerbang terbuka.

* * *

Santiago menyambut Emma dengan tawa kecil. Emma menggeleng.

"Nona Air—wahai _Nona Pencipta Hujan_ -ku, demi Tuhan, mereka rupanya benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku untuk mengirimmu ke sini." Jari-jari Santiago melingkari jeruji dengan bangganya. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangan, Emma berhenti, tersentak mundur.

"Jadi, Sayang, menolakku? Lagi?" Decak pahit. Tetapi Santiago selalu tertawa lebih baik dari siapapun. "Memang Nona Air. Selalu ada pepatah bahwa kau tidak bisa menggenggam air. Ia akan selalu meluncur dari tanganmu. Apakah kau dan air adalah takdir?"

Emma mendesak maju, memegang jeruji dan mengguncangnya, tetapi tanpa hasil. "Katakan apa yang kauketahui tentang cadangan hidrogen di salah satu eksoplanet di gugus HX-908!" Emma mencoba meredakan napasnya yang tak karuan. "Lalu rencana kalian para 2P untuk mengambil suplai hidrogen dari sana, mendahului kami dan menghasilkan uang dari itu? Mencekik warga setelahnya—parasit!"

Santiago mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam wajah Emma. "Kautahu, manis—kami sangat membutuhkanmu untuk itu. Tidak ada _nation_ yang bisa menyaingi keahlianmu dalam hal rekayasa geologi dan klimatologi." Ia membelai Emma, sentuhan seperti luncur halus beludru itu terus mencoba membuai lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi di atas semua, akulah yang paling membutuhkanmu, Cantik. Tanpa air, tak ada manusia yang sanggup untuk hidup. Manusia, lantas, pada kesimpulannya, membutuhkanmu. Apalagi aku. _Air_ ku, aku butuh kau untuk air dunia—juga untukku sendiri." Santiago menarik wajah Emma dan menyatukan kening mereka. Dinginnya jeruji membuat Emma bergidik.

Emma mendorong Santiago, tetapi dia adalah kelinci yang terkungkung. Siapa yang tahu siapa yang sebenarnya berada di balik silinder-silinder titanium itu?

Santiago mencium Emma meski Emma berontak. Hanya bisa terlepas ketika Emma\ menendang lutut Santiago.

"Aku sudah menolakmu." Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, dan mengibaskan tangan pada permukaan jasnya, lalu membenarkan kemeja di bagian dalam, dasi hijaunya, serta bagian bawah jas—beberapa kali. "Air samudera melindungi apapun yang berada di dalamnya. Misteri, dirinya sendiri, cintanya, semuanya. Dan aku menutupi semuanya darimu. Kau adalah pelaut. Bukan penyelam."

"Ha. Itulah yang kusuka darimu. Aku suka misteri—dan pencarian. Aku suka bertualang untuk mendapatkan segala yang kausembunyikan di dalam dirimu itu. Agar untukku sendiri semuanya!" Tangannya merentang di udara. Mata Santiago berkilat, luka merentang di pipinya yang belum kering seakan turut bicara, _Nona, aku selalu mengejarmu, aku rela terbelah untukmu_.

Emma mengambil senjata dari balik punggungnya, terselip di balik jas. "Kau tidak akan buka mulut lagi setelah ini kecuali saat interogasi kami berikutnya." Satu tembakan. Leher dikenainya, dan _chip_ menempel di bawah telinga. "Kali berikutnya kau menggerakkan lidahmu, adalah saat kau membocorkan seluruh rencana 2P yang kalian punya."

Santiago meraba lehernya, tetapi angka-angka di layar mikro sudah beraksi. Arus kehijauan merambat di bawah kulit, dan kepala Santiago berdenyut sesaat. Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya setelah refleks atas rasa sakit, mulutnya sudah terbungkam.

Emma tersengal lagi, tetapi ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

Saat ia berbalik, Antonio sudah berada di ambang pintu. Memandang seolah jiwanya baru saja direpihkan, keningnya berkerut halus. Tangannya tak bergerak sedari awal di bingkai gerbang terakhir.

"... Em ..."

Emma menggeleng. Mendesis seperti ketakutan, tetapi ia lebih gelisah daripada yang bisa Antonio baca dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, bukankah begitu?"

Antonio mengembuskan napas, menutup mata untuk mengakhiri konflik dirinya sendiri. Emma tidak mengajaknya berselisih, ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, gerbang demi gerbang tertutup. Emma memelankan langkah, menyelaraskannya dengan Antonio. "Apa hujan masih diturunkan?"

"Masih. Rencananya sampai esok pagi. Kita akan mengatur ulang jadwal hujan jika kita berhasil memecahkan cara untuk mendapatkan hidrogen murni yang diekstraksi dari hidrogen sulfida di eksoplanet HX-908. Mungkin ... manusia bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak hujan."

"Baguslah." Emma berlalu melewati sepotong jendela di koridor. Ia nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun di luar sana. "Aku punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini hingga esok." Ia mengerling, dan ia tahu Antonio punya insting untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Antonio tersenyum tipis, sekilas.

"Kau ... akan tetap berada di markas ini—dan tim ini, 'kan?"

Emma tak keberatan memandang hanya pada Antonio sambil berjalan. "Asalkan kau mau menerima tugas tambahan: melindungiku."

"Meski tanpa diminta, aku selalu menugaskan diriku untuk itu." Senyuman lagi. Lebih nyata.

**end.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: terima kasih sekali atas prompt yang indah-indah dari anggi, tentang sumber air yang kini kerontang karena pencurian, lalu icha tentang hujan sore hari di kereta—dan bahwa kau tidak dapat menggenggam air dari susanty. lalu juga tema manusia yang tak sanggup hidup tanpa air dari ana, tentang lautan luas yang menyembunyikan segala hal di dalamnya dari riama. tak lupa juga bercermin pada air danau dari rania, dan hidup yang mengikuti alur dari mahda. y'all rocks! /o/ maaf karena ada sedikiiit elemen dari prompt kalian yang aku modif demi keperluan cerita. semoga tidak keberatan, ya!
> 
> seperti biasa; distopia. karena saat manusia sadar adalah saat manusia kehilangan.
> 
> jadi, hey, masih mau nyia-nyiain air? 8"D kadang hal sederhana bisa menghemat banyak hal. matikan keran wastafel saat menyikat gigi, dan jangan buka hingga putaran maksimal. jangan boros air saat mandi, dan jika punya sisa air putih di botol yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, siramkan ke tanaman.
> 
> uhm, ehe, iya, santiago itu 2p!spain. dayum. dan bikin 1p!spain patah hati itu ehem sekali.
> 
> plus, iya, saya bikinnya dadakan. buru-buru. tapi tema berat. ya tuhan, saya yakin saya ada salah—tapi manusia kadang ga bisa menemukan kesalahannya sendiri, ya. please kindly point it out for me, guys! dan thanks sudah membaca! semoga senin kita besok dan seterusnya menyenangkan! xoxo


End file.
